Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container that is configured to contain a liquid to be supplied to a liquid consuming device.
Related Art
In a conventional configuration of a liquid ejection device equipped with a liquid ejection assembly configured to eject a liquid such as ink, an ink container (liquid container) is placed inside of a pressurized tank. JP2008-265009A discloses an exemplary configuration of such ink container and pressurized tank. The ink container disclosed in JP2008-265009A is formed in a bag-like shape, is placed on a tray and is inserted into the pressurized tank. An ink outlet provided at an end of the ink container is connected with an ink supply path of a tubular shape placed in the pressurized tank. When the pressurized air is introduced into the pressurized tank in this state, the pressure is applied to the ink container placed in the pressurized space to press the ink contained in the ink container toward the ink supply path and supply the ink to a liquid consuming device.
When ink contained in the ink container configured to supply a liquid such as ink to the liquid consuming device is used up, the ink container is detached from the pressurized tank and is replaced with a new ink container. A substrate that stores information such as contained ink is mounted on this detachable type of ink container. This substrate (circuit board) is electrically connected with a connection terminal on the pressurized tank side in the state that the ink container is placed in the pressurized tank to be ready for ink supply. This enables information to be read out from the substrate and controls the ink supply based on the read-out information.
In the case where the ink container is placed in the pressurized tank, the substrate is likely to be exposed to high-temperature, high-pressure environment in the pressurized tank and to be damaged by water absorption and swelling. Damaging the substrate leads to a failure in stably supplying ink or the like to the liquid consuming device.